Bittersweet Truth
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Sasukes Gedanken über Itachi. Eine Art gegenstück zu 'You say you hate me'.


**Bittersweet Truth**

Eine Art "Antwort" auf 'You say you hate me'. Ichhab es nicht zusammengefasst, weil es nicht unbedinhgt einen Zusammenhang hat. Und auch erst Monate später ungeplanter Weise entstanden ist.

* * *

><p>Es ist eine dunkle und Wolken verhangene Nacht, in der ich durch den Wald renne. Der runde Mond wirft nur ein spärliches Licht durch das Blätterdach. Doch es reicht mir bei weitem, alle Hindernisse auf meinem Weg zu sehen. Ich weiss nicht, wohin ich renne, kenne weder Weg noch Ziel, weiss auch nicht, wo ich hin soll. Ich weiss überhaupt nichts mehr. Auf eine seltsam unrealistische Weise scheint sich alles zu drehen. Noch dazu ist mir schlecht, aber nicht so, dass ich mich übergeben müsste. Völlig aufgelöst und verstört, renne ich immer weiter und weiter. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein.<p>

_~Flash Back~_

Mit lautlosen Schritten streifte ich durch das finstere Ost-Versteck von Otogakure. Mittlerweile kenne ich dieses Gängewirr in- und auswendig. Wahrscheinlich besser noch als früher Konoha. Eigentlich hatte ich keinen bestimmten Ort, den ich erreichen wollte. Ich machte das gerade aus purer Langeweile. Auf Training oder Ähnliches hatte ich erstaunlicherweise keine Lust. Nach etwa 1 ½ Stunden des Herumirrens beschloss ich, wieder in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Als ich auch dem Weg dorthin in der Nähe eines schwach beleuchteten Raumes vorbei kam, hielt ich einen kleinen Moment inne. In dem Zimmer wurde gerade geredet. Hm… Naja, dass konnte mir ja egal sein. Ehrlich gesagt interessierte es mich auch herzlich wenig, was Orochimaru und sein Schleimer da zu bereden hatten. Gerade, als ich weiter gehen wollte, fiel mein Name in der Unterhaltung. Nun wurde es für mich doch in gewisser Hinsicht interessant und ich wurde hellhörig. Ich blieb stehen, wo ich war, schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Gespräch.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit des Zuhörens stieg eine ungeheure Wut in mir auf. Ich konnte zwar nicht ganz alles verstehen, aber das, was ich gehört hatte, reichte mir. Die Schlange und Kabuto redeten etwas über mich, meinen Clan und Itachi. Was sollte das? Vorsichtig drückte ich mich gegen die Wand, welche mich von dem Gespräch abtrennte. Die offen stehende Tür zum Zimmer war nicht sehr weit weg, wodurch ich so gut mithören konnte. Jedoch musste ich deswegen vorsichtiger sein, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Ich wusste selber nicht genau, was es mir brachte, mich an die Wand zu drücken. Ich denke, es war, weil man dann das Gefühl hat, das Gesagte besser zu verstehen.

„Es ist gut, dass Sasuke-kun nichts von der ganzen Sache weiss, nicht wahr, Orochimaru-sama?"

‚Wovon reden die da! Was soll ich nicht wissen?', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Ja... das Massaker hat mir wahrlich einen grossen Vorteil verschafft...! Itachi war zu stur und eigenwillig, um jemandens Hilfe anzunehmen oder sich gar auf eine andere Person als sich selber zu verlassen."

Einen Moment lang erfüllte das komisch höhnische Gelächter Kabutos den Raum. Ich habe ihn ja schon vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst, aber sein Gekicher war noch 10-mal schlimmer. Und was die Schlange anging, dachte er echt, ich würde mich völlig blind auf ihn und seine Macht verlassen? ‚Wenn ja, dann hat er sich verdammt geschnitten!', dachte ich mir.

„Denken Sie, er würde seine Meinung und damit sein Ziel ändern, wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde, wenn er wüsste, warum _Es_ passiert ist?"

Was! Die Wahrheit! Er wollte sich doch nur testen! Weiter nichts! Oder...? Erschrocken über meinen letzten Gedanken schüttelte ich den Kopf. Verdammt noch mal! Was sollte denn dieser Schwachsinn! Ich durfte so was doch nicht denken! Wie kam ich überhaupt auf so was! Wie konnte es sein, dass mich so eine unsinnige Unterhaltung so beeinflusste! Das durfte nicht so sein!

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn meine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen als Orochimaru wieder das Wort ergriff. „Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sasuke Itachi nicht glauben würde. Bei dem, was dem Clan geschehen ist..."

„Da haben Sie wohl wieder mal Recht. Es ist wirklich ziemlich schwer zu glauben, dass ein Vater seine eigenen Kinder aus dem Weg räumen will.", Kabuto grinste nahezu sadistisch, doch das konnte ich nicht sehen. Ich hätte es ohnehin nicht mehr bemerkt. Der Schock sass einfach zu tief. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Worte in meinem Kopf. …dass ein Vater seine eigenen Kinder aus dem Weg räumen will…. Ich hatte die Worte schon lange begriffen, verstand auch ihre Bedeutung. Und dennoch wirkten sie so unrealistisch, weit entfernt von der Wirklichkeit. Vater wollte uns aus dem Weg räumen? Vater uns? Das war doch nicht deren Ernst! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es konnte einfach nicht…! Ein mir schon lange nicht mehr bekanntes Gefühl stieg in mir auf. War es Angst? Oder Trauer? Nein, es war keines von beidem. Es war Verzweiflung. Ich war plötzlich fürchterlich verzweifelt, doch konnte ich nicht genau sagen, warum. Ich presste mich immer mehr an die Wand neben mir. Meiner Finger krallten sich in den Holzbalken. Dieser wurde langsam, mit einem leisen Knarren zusammen gedrückt. Ich brauchte beim Zudrücken wohl sehr viel Kraft, ohne es zu merken. Meine Sicht wurde verschwommen und meine Umgebung unscharf. Trotz meines leichten Schwindelanfalls schoss mir ein Gedanke klar und deutlich durch den Kopf:

Ich muss hier raus; hier weg!

Ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ansatzweise begründen, aber das war mir gerade egal. Ohne noch irgendwie nachzudenken, drehte ich mich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten los. Was sie weiter redeten, war mir so was von egal. Ich wollte gar nichts mehr hören. Je weiter ich mich von dem Raum entfernte, in welchem sich die Beiden befanden, desto schneller wurden meine Schritte. Bis zum Ende des finsteren Ganges ging ich abwesend und eilig immer weiter. Alles in mir stand einfach Kopf. Ich kriegte nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Gedanken hin. Kaum hatte ich das Versteck durch einen oberirdischen Gang verlassen, rannte ich einfach los.  
>Ohne zu wissen wohin, ohne Weg oder Ziel zu kennen.<p>

_~Flash Back Ende~_

Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie lange ich schon einfach nur gerannt bin.  
>Aber eine ordentliche Weile wird es schon gewesen sein, denn ich bin recht erschöpft. Und das soll schon was heissen. Ich bin normalerweise nämlich sehr ausdauernd. Vielleicht liegt es gerade auch nur daran, dass ich so durcheinander bin. Ich gestehe es mir selber nicht gerne ein, doch die Sache eben hat mich schwer mitgenommen. Zögerlich gehe ich auf einen Baum zu. Es ist eine alte knorrige Eiche. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich seitlich an den rauen und dicken Stamm, worauf ich mich langsam runter zu Boden gleiten lasse. Jetzt sitze ich hier mitten im Wald am Boden und fühle mich wie ein kleines Kind. Wie ärgerlich. Ich hasse so was einfach. Aber momentan mache ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken über dieses „Problem". Ich setze mich erst mal vernünftig hin, sodass ich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum sitze. Meine Knie ziehe ich eng an meinen Körper und umfange sie mit meinen Armen. Es ist ziemlich kalt heute.<p>

Kaum ging mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf, muss ich mich fragen, was das eben sollte? Wahrscheinlich versuche ich mich einfach vom Thema abzulenken. Sonst wäre es mir ja egal, ob es jetzt kalt ist oder nicht. Langsam und müde lege ich den Kopf seitlich auf meine Arme, sodass ich durch eine Lücke im Blätterdach zum hell leuchtenden Vollmond schauen kann. Die Worte von Orochimaru und Kabuto schwirren noch immer in meinem Kopf herum. Ich möchte wissen, was das alles heissen sollte, doch keiner kann mir wirklich eine Antwort darauf geben. Nur Itachi. Aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich, dass er mir alles erklären würde. Ausserdem habe ich keine Lust, ihn zu suchen und zu fragen. Das wäre so idiotisch. Andererseits habe ich praktisch keine andere Wahl. Sonst werde ich mit dieser Ungewissheit leben müssen und ich bezweifle, dass ich das könnte. Obwohl, ich habe es ja soweit heil überstanden, mit dieser grausamen Lüge zu leben. Halt, ist das nicht dennoch was anderes? Schliesslich wusste ich ja nicht, dass es eine Lüge ist. Also wollte ich ja nicht wissen, wie es wirklich war. Aber Moment Mal! Ich wollte doch schon immer den 'wahren' Grund wissen. Auch wenn ich stets dachte, es sei nur noch schlimmer. Also? Was jetzt?  
>Ich stöhne genervt auf, wobei ich das Gesicht verziehe. Das ist ja zum verrückt werden! Die ganze Sache ist ja ein Widerspruch in sich! So komme ich ja nie zu einer Lösung.<p>

Eine Weile starre ich einfach hoch zum Mond, ohne weiter zu denken. Für einen Augenblick bin ich begeistert, gar hypnotisiert von dem hellen, gelblichen Licht. Gelblich ist eigentlich nicht wirklich richtig. Er leuchtet schon fast in einem orangefarbenen Licht, was die ganze Atmosphäre im Wald richtig unheimlich macht. Es erinnert mich ein wenig an Tsukoyomi, die Welt des lesenden Mondes. Schon bei dem blossen Gedanken an diese realistische und doch unwirtliche Welt wird mir übel und ein Schauer jagt mir über den Rücken. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie Itachi mich zweimal in diese Welt eingeschlossen hat. Als ich acht und zwölf Jahre alt war. Noch immer wird mir bei der Erinnerung daran ganz flau im Magen. Trotzdem wirkt es jetzt so unwirklich, falsch. Ich weiss einfach nicht, was ich davon denken soll. Aber wie denn auch? Ich kann ja noch nicht mal wirklich begreifen, dass Vater mich und Itachi töten oder töten lassen wollte. Noch dazu erstaunt es mich gerade selber, dass mir nicht ein Gedanke kommt wie:  
>'Wäre wirklich besser gewesen, Itachi abzumurksen.' oder: 'Hättest du bei Itachi besser gemacht.' Aber andererseits ist das auch verständlich. Ich habe jetzt wirklich gerade andere Probleme.<p>

Mein Kopf schmerzt schon von dem vielen Nachdenken und doch komme ich nicht weiter. Seufzend beschliesse ich, dass dies mein letzter Versuch wird, zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Zumindest für heute. Dieses Mal werde ich nicht versuchen, irgendwo eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mir mal alles ins Gedächtnis rufe, was mit der ganzen Scheisse zu tun hat.

Also, als erstes ist da das, was ich auf der Tafel im Nakano-Schrein gelesen habe. Alle Geheimnisse über die Sharingan sind dort aufgeschrieben. Genau genommen alle ausser einem. Nur kenne ich es eben nicht. Es heisst, Madara Uchiha allein habe dieses Rätsel jemals lösen können. Auch wenn es dort in den Stein gemeisselt ist, glaube ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen, dass Itachi es auch konnte. Jedenfalls war der Clan unglaublich machtsüchtig und blutrünstig. Welche Ironie, sind Itachi und ich das nicht auch? Wieder muss ich seufzen. So komme ich einfach nicht weiter. Aber mein Ehrgeiz, endlich eine Antwort zu finden, ist seltsamerweise plötzlich wieder da. Nun versuche ich es noch einmal anders. Ich muss einfach weiter kommen! Ich muss einfach wissen, was es mit all dem auf sich hat. Und ich werde es alleine herausfinden. Ohne Itachis Hilfe. Kaum habe ich diese Worte gedacht, verfinstert sich der ganze Wald. Ich hebe den Kopf etwas von meinen Armen an und schaue hoch. Eine grosse, graue Wolke hat sich vor den orangefarbenen Mond geschoben. Schade. Aber vielleicht kann ich so besser nachdenken, wenn ich nicht immer wieder zum Mond schiele. Wenn Itachi nicht alle umgebracht hätte, was wäre dann? Auf der Tafel stand doch, man müsse seinen besten Freund töten, um Mangekyo zu erhalten. Itachi hat diese Forderung ja willig erfüllt. Obwohl... jetzt, wo ich genauer darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass er Vater Tags darauf hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyo nachgesehen hat. Sonst zeigte er doch nie wirklich solche Gefühle. Er hat zwar oft gelächelt, aber nie ehrlich. Nur habe ich das damals nicht unterscheiden können.

Ob Vater das irgendwann auch von mir verlangt hätte? Jetzt, nachdem ich das Gespräch von Orochimaru belauscht habe, bin ich mir sicher, ja. Aber wäre ich denn in der Lage gewesen, diese Forderung zu erfüllen? Ich glaube es nicht. Selbst jetzt, nach 4 langen Jahren in Otogakure, vermeide ich das Töten, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig ist. Orochimaru sagte deswegen oft, dass ich viel zu weich bin. Tja, ich bin wohl eben noch immer ein Konoha-nin.

Eine Frage wirft die nächste auf. Jetzt gilt es, nachzudenken, was dann mit mir passiert wäre. Wenn ich mich geweigert hätte oder so. Seltsamerweise fällt es mir nicht schwer, eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Sie hätten mich getötet. Ich will es ja nicht wahr haben, aber seit ich gehört habe, was Orochimaru mit Kabuto geredet hat, ist dieser Gedanke nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ich lenke mich schnell wieder davon ab, indem ich mir überlege, wie es weiter gegangen wäre. Wenn Itachi wirklich dieser kaltblütige Mörder ist, für den ich ihn halte, brauche ich ihn nicht mit einzubeziehen. Ihm wäre es ja eh egal gewesen. Ich ziehe die Beine enger an meinen Körper und schlinge die Arme fester darum. Mir ist gerade furchtbar kalt. Ein spöttisches Lächeln erscheint auf meinen sonst so kalten Gesichtszügen. Ich muss jetzt gerade aussehen wie ein kleines, verirrtes Kind. Wie witzlos. Ich fühle mich nämlich gerade so.

Ich glaube, ich bin bereits eine lange Zeit hier gesessen und habe nachgedacht. Allerdings ohne irgendwie weiter zu kommen. Mittlerweile ist der Himmel vollständig von dunklen, gefährlich aussehenden Wolken verdeckt. Wahrscheinlich wird es bald ein Unwetter geben. Wie ich Unwetter doch hasse. Ich fürchte mich ja schon lange nicht mehr davor, nein, aber ich fühle mich immer so unwohl. Früher hatte ich immer Angst wegen der Gewitter und dennoch mochte ich sie irgendwie. Sie haben mir immer einen Grund gegeben, um mich bei Itachi zu verkriechen. Doch jetzt hasse ich es nur noch. Ich fühle mich immer so einsam und verlassen.

Mir wird dann immer wieder in voller Härte bewusst, dass ich niemanden mehr habe. Und seit ich bei Orochimaru bin, ist es noch viel schlimmer. Ich wusste immer, dass mich dort niemand in Schutz nehmen würde oder Ähnliches. Aber damals konnte ich noch einfach zu Itachi gehen und ihm in meiner unglaublich naiven Art einfach alles glauben, was er sagte. ‚Vielleicht', denke ich mir, ‚sollte ich es jetzt wieder so machen.', ich weiss, dass es lächerlich und kindisch ist, aber ich weiss nicht, was ich sonst machen soll. Es könnte doch sein, dass er der blutgetränkten Tradition und Vergangenheit nur ein Ende machen wollte. Und mich vielleicht auch beschützen wollte?

Plötzlich fange ich an zu kichern wie ein kleines Kind. Erschrocken darüber schlage ich mir gleich die Hand auf den Mund, um mich dabei zu stoppen. Bin ich jetzt verrückt geworden? Mal abgesehen von den abartigen Gedanken, die ich hege, kichere ich jetzt auch noch einfach mal so los.  
>Ich glaube, die ganze Sache hat mir wohl 'etwas' aufs Hirn geschlagen.<br>Es ist so absurd und dennoch lässt es mich nicht los. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass es so ist. Dann hätte ich wenigstens noch einen Teil meiner Familie. Einen kleinen Teil. Denn, auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will, vermisse ich sie noch immer so sehr. Ganz besonders in Gewitternächten. Und ganz besonders vermisse ich Itachi. Der grosse Bruder, der immer für mich da war und auf mich aufgepasst hat. Auf eine gewisse Weise wünsche ich ihn mir wirklich zurück. Aber ich weiss, wie sinnlos es ist. Es wird nie wieder so wie früher. „Ach Itachi, warum gerate ich wegen dir immer in solche Situationen, aus denen ich keinen Ausweg weiss?", ich schüttle den Kopf über mich selber. Itachi hört mich doch überhaupt nicht. Warum wird es mir eigentlich erst jetzt klar? Wenn ich einfach nur versuche, darüber nachzudenken, komme ich so oder so nirgends hin. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn ich nicht weiss, was wirklich ganz genau los war. Es würde mein Weltbild nur schon wieder ins Wanken bringen. Und darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten. Ich nehme die Arme von den Knien und richte mich langsam auf. Mir ist ziemlich kalt, doch das ignoriere ich gekonnt. Ich hab ja schon weit Schlimmeres überstanden. Ich habe jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen, von der ich nicht weiss, ob sie gut oder schlecht ist. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht wieder Stunden mit Nachdenken verbringen. Während sich ein ironisches Lächeln auf meine Lippen schleicht, wende ich das Gesicht zum Himmel. Vielleicht ist Narutos Erst-handeln-dann-denken-und-dann-wieder-handeln-Taktik (X.x) gar nicht so dumm, wie ich immer dachte. Naja, sonst werde ich gleich wieder eines Besseren belehrt. Aber wenigstens würde ich was daraus lernen. Ich drehe mich in eine bestimmte Richtung und gehe zielstrebig los. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich mich viel besser fühle. So wohl und zufrieden habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Eigentlich erstaunlich.

Ich bin jetzt schon etwa eine Stunde in normalem Schritttempo unterwegs. Ich habe es endlich geschafft, nicht mehr über Itachi nachzudenken. Zumindest nicht mehr dauerhaft. Denn es hat sich mir eine andere, momentan wichtigere Frage aufgedrängt. Ich habe ganz klar entschieden, was ich jetzt machen werde. Doch was wird dabei raus kommen?

Ob er mich jetzt hasst?  
>Vielleicht. Oder eher wahrscheinlich.<p>

Ob er mich wegschicken wird?  
>Ja, ich denke schon.<p>

Oder werden sie mich gefangen nehmen?  
>Wahrscheinlich. Denn ich werde nicht kämpfen.<p>

Würden sie mich danach töten?  
>Tss. Wenn sie mich schon gefangen nehmen, dann sicher auch das.<p>

Würde er mir helfen, sich für mich einsetzen?  
>Nein. Er hat doch keinen Grund dazu.<br>Auch wenn er nie wirklich Gründe braucht.

Vielleicht werden sie aber auch versuchen, mich als Druckmittel zu benutzen?  
>Naja, das ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Bringt ihnen eh nichts gegen Orochimaru.<p>

Lauter solche Fragen schwirren mir jetzt durch den Kopf. Es ist mir wohl nicht vergönnt, mal nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Während ich innerlich immer noch dieses Frage-Antwort Spiel spiele, führen mich meine Schritte wie von selber an mein Ziel. Wenigstens zur Ablenkung ist es gut. Zumindest, wenn man sich von etwas anderem ablenken will.

Der erste Blitz erscheint am dunklen Himmel und dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und den ersten Regentropfen. Der Regen wird schnell stärker und durchnässt meine Kleidung. Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich eisig kalt an. Doch ich ignoriere es, um mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Zwar tragen mich meine Füsse fast automatisch hin, und doch mache ich mir Gedanken, dass ich vom Weg abkommen könnte. Ich wüsste schon gerne, was mich hierzu treibt. Aber eigentlich kann es mir ja egal sein. Ich beschliesse, mir die Frage erst wieder zu stellen, wenn die Sache wirklich so schief geht, wie ich denke. Schon komisch, wozu einem ein paar wenige Worte bringen können. Das Gewitter wird immer heftiger, was mich irgendwie beruhigt. Ich weiss selber nicht warum, aber es ist eben so. Gedankenverloren streiche ich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Langsam komme ich meinem Ziel näher. Ich wollte es ja nie so weit kommen lassen, und doch freue ich mich jetzt auf eine eigenartige Weise. Ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht ändern. Ich muss es mir einfach eingestehen; ich freue mich wirklich darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Aber bis dahin habe ich noch genug Zeit. Ich werde sie wohl sinnlos dazu nutzen über meine verdammte Vergangenheit nach zu denken und nicht weiter zu kommen.


End file.
